Reconciliaciones
by Sidka
Summary: Draco ama a Blaise pero no desea admitirlo y huye hacia Voldemort, por su parte Severus se encuentra con una persona muy importante de su pasadoSlash
1. Chapter 1

_**RECONCILIACIONES**_

_Fanfic por Sidka_

_Genero: Slash _

_Parejas: Draco x Zabini; Snape x Sergueit; Voldemort x Snape solo un poquito_

_Rating: T_

_Discleimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Jo Rowling y su casa editora (excepto Sergueit ese pelirrojo es mío ), no recibo ninguna clase de pago o remuneración económica por esto, No Money so sad ;;_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia es slash (chico x chico), es decir, contiene material de tipo homosexual si esto te ofende ¡NO SIGAS LEYENDO!**_

**_Dedicado especialmente al miembro más importante de la family, que sin ella este debraye no hubiera sido posible, agradezco a su incansable látigo que me presiono a terminar este fic._**

_**¡¡¡VIVA LA FAMILYYY!**_

_**PROPUESTA INDECOROSA **_

_Era el primer día de octubre el ambiente se tornaba un tanto tenso por el regreso del señor oscuro. Voldemort comenzó a llamar a sus mortifagos, a todos aquellos que lograron sobrevivir ante los aurores, cada uno de sus seguidores, empiezan a llegar, el primero en acudir al llamado es Lucius Malfoy que se inclina ante su señor besándole la mano y jurándole lealtad eterna días después llega Bellatrix la cual le hace una reverencia, pasan cinco jornadas y todos los mortifagos que han logrado escapar de sus perseguidores están ante aquel que no debe ser nombrado._

– _Mis fieles seguidores he vuelto y con mayor fuerza pero aun seguimos siendo pocos , vayan y busquen a mas personas, no me importa su edad, si están dispuestos a morir por mi nombre que sean bienvenidos _

_Voldemort quería venganza en contra de aquel chiquillo que casi lo destruye, Harry Potter, su odio lo consumía y este se convirtió en su mayor motivación; pasaron algunas horas después de la partida de su mortifagos cuando llega Severus Snape y lo amenaza._

– _Se que estas reuniendo a mas seguidores y no me importa pero, aléjate de Draco Malfoy, a el no lo necesitas – La voz de Snape se volvió en esos momentos fría amenazante pero solo por unos instantes._

– _Hmm No me vengas con tonterías yo hago lo que deseo – Le responde con una voz cortante. _

_Voldemort se acerca a Severus Snape y lo toma del cuello haciendo presión sobre el, luego le sonríe dejando de hacer presión con su brazo y pone su mano en la mejilla del maestro y comienza a acariciarla _

– _Podría matarte en estos momentos sabias, pero, no lo haré, hagamos un trato dejare al niño en paz, yo no le llamare, pero si viene por su propia cuenta lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos y tú te mantendrás al margen de la situación._

_Snape no dijo nada pero luego de unos minutos asiente con la cabeza resignándose puesto que sabe que lleva las de perder _

– _Ha… pero nada es gratis, deseo a lo que más quieres, te exijo a Sergueit, no como lo que piensas sino como a uno de mis mortifagos._

– _No… el es mío _

_Voldemort comienza a reírse y se acerca a Severus y rosa sus labios con los suyos, Snape da un paso hacia atrás alejándose de el, pero no se da cuenta que detrás suyo se encuentra un árbol que le impide seguir retrocediendo_

– _Supuse que dirías eso; sabes des que entraste a Hogwarts sentí algo en ti, y cuando llegaste a mi ese sentimiento fue en aumento y quise tenerte a mi lado a cualquier costo._

– _Y esto a que viene– Interviene Snape con un tono de voz amenazante _

– _Modera tu tono cuando estés conmigo, te diré algo me agradas no pude tenerte hace años así que ahora te exijo que permanezcas a mi lado no como mortifago, si no como mi amante, quiero que satisfagas cada uno de mis deseo sin que te opongas y lo harás con la misma intensidad que lo hacías con Sergueit. _

– _Deja de decir tonterías; eso jamás pasara _

– _Lo dudo mucho Snape, a menos que quieras que algo le suceda a Sergueit_

– _Bastardo ¿Por qué yo? No acaso al que querías era a Lucius Malfoy _

_Una pequeña mueca aparece en el rostro de Voldemort y le contesta con una voz un tanto juguetona:_

– _Solo fue por un tiempo hasta que tu llegaste cuando tenias que serán veinte año, no eras un joven muy atractivo, pero poseías un buen cuerpo y sobretodo tus brazos, pero aun no entiendo por que los escondes bajo esa capa _

– _Deja de decir tonterías, además jamás demostraste algún interés por mi_

– _Te equivocas_

– _¿Perdón? _

– _Dime por que crees que estabas tan cerca de mi, no fueron tus grandes aptitudes en la guerra, no, fue porque me gustaste _

– _No juegues conmigo, acaso me crees estupido _

– _Estúpido no, pero si ingenuo_

– _Eres un maldito, no vuelvas a decir otra vez esa tontería_

– _Pero dejémonos de rodeos contesta _

– _No pienso estar contigo _

– _Parece ser que ya no amas a Sergueit _

– _Te equivocas… No tengo la intención de quedarme con tigo _

_Voldemort toma un semblante de frialdad y se aleja de Severus _

– _Como quieras, pero los tomare a los dos sino accedes _

_El señor oscuro da media vuelta y se dispone a irse pero Snape le pregunta–¿Por qué no me matas? – Voldemort lo ve y le contesta – Yo te aprecio y no seria capaz de matarte, aunque mi afecto tiene un límite trata de no rebasarlo –._

_En ese momento Snape piensa en lo que siente por Draco y por Sergueit, a los dos los ama es cierto pero Malfoy estaba con Blaise Zabini desde hacia ya dos años y no tenia la intención de interferí en aquella relación, y Sergueit lo había traicionado pero aun seguía sintiendo algo por el y no quería verlo cerca de Voldemort porque algo que lo caracteriza es el matar a los amantes de sus nuevas adquisiciones._

_Severus analiza los pros y los contras de quedarse con Voldemort y con resignación le dice. _

– _Voldemort detente, te daré lo que pides pero prométeme que no llamaras a Draco y que no lastimaras Sergueit _

_Snape no confiaba en Voldemort pero no le quedaba otra opción así que acepta ser el amante del Señor oscuro, este sonríe mientras le esta dando la espalda a Severus… al oír que Snape a aceptado él regresa hacia Snape y lo besa, al término de esto el profesor se marcha a Hogwarts._


	2. Chapter 2

_**RECONCILIACIONES**_

_Fanfic por Sidka_

_Genero: Slash _

_Parejas: Draco x Zabini; Snape x Sergueit; Voldemort x Snape solo un poquito_

_Rating: K+_

_Discleimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Jo Rowling y su casa editora (excepto Sergueit ese pelirrojo es mío ), no recibo ninguna clase de pago o remuneración económica por esto, No Money so sad ;;_

_Advertencia: Esta historia es slash (chico x chico), es decir, contiene material de tipo homosexual si esto te ofende ¡NO SIGAS LEYENDO!_

_Dedicado especialmente al miembro más importante de la family, que sin ella este debraye no hubiera sido posible, agradezco a su incansable látigo que me presiono a terminar este fic._

_¡¡¡VIVA LA FAMILYYY!_

_**AMOR DE NIÑOS**_

_**(Flashback)**_

_La noche era fría con vientos fuertes que anunciaban la llegada de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso a la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, todos los recién llegados pasan al frente para ser asignados a sus respectivas casas el primero en pasar fue un niño de apariencia dulce llamado Remus Lupin, después otro niño que poseía una cicatriz en su cuello en forma vertical su nombre era Sergueit que quedo en la casa de Gryfindor, y así sucesivamente pasaron los jóvenes y el ultimo de ellos fue un joven de cabello oscuro semi largo que respondía al nombre de Severus Snape el cual fue mandado a Slytherin, durante los primeros años todo esta tranquilo, pero la paz se rompió el día en que Lupin y Severus cedieron cuenta de que amaban a la misma persona._

_Sergueit era un joven tranquilo y de muy buen ver a nadie le sorprendía verlo rodeado de mujeres y en ciertos casos de hombres, algo característico en el era su amabilidad no dejaba que alguien triste estuviera solo o que alguien sufriera, siempre se preocupo por los demás, jamás se le vio en todos los años que estuvo en Hogwarts un semblante de enojo._

_Una tarde en la que Sergueit salio de su dormitorio encontró a un muchacho llorando algo que le pareció extraño estando en ese lugar quien seria capas de demostrar semblante de debilidad a mitad del pasillo, comenzó a acercarse lentamente y al estar a unos cuantos pasos, un poco inseguro le pregunta el porque de su llanto, que había sido tan grave para provocarle ese sentimiento ; el joven que yacía en el suelo no quiso decir nada pero al paso de algunos minutos y de un buen rato de estar llorando se lanza a los brazos de Sergueit en donde se queda callado por un instante y sin que sede cuenta Lupin le cuenta todo lo que le paso, el pelirrojo al oír la historia se puso serio y vio los ojos claros del joven y le dice – No sufras yo estoy contigo y no te dejare solo. – El joven sonríe y un pequeño rubor rojo aparece en sus mejillas Remus no sabe que hacer o que decir y lo primero que le viene a la cabeza es el simplemente observar cuidadosamente a Sergueit, luego pone su mano en la mejilla de este y comienza a acercarlo lentamente y le roba un beso, lo cual no pareció molestarle al pelirrojo que responde a este , luego de unos minutos Sergueit se aleja, no es capas de aprovecharse de alguien que sufre de alguien que esta vulnerable y aun menos de una persona que ama a alguien mas, ya que para el pelirrojo no seria real y al no serlo los sentimientos que comenzaron a nacer de el no serian correspondidos y él sufriría, algo que no quiere._

_Después del altercado de la tarde anterior a Sergueit y a Lupin se les vio muy juntos lo cual molesto a la antigua pareja de Remus._

_Un joven de cabellera larga y obscura se aproxima a Sergueit y lo empuja contra una pared de ladrillo cobrizo en donde queda una mancha de color rubí a la altura de su cabeza, el agresor toma el cuello y el mentón del pelirrojo y le advierte _

– _Remus Lupin es mío y de nadie mas _

_Con una sonrisa en el rostro Sergueit le contesta _

– _Te equivocas, el ahora esta conmigo y se encuentra mucho mejor así_

– _Bastardo, infeliz, como te atreves a decir esas tonterías_

_Sergueit toma la muñeca de su atacante y la aleja de él, lo cual sorprendió a un Sirius Black que pasaba casualmente por allí, como era posible que aquel sujeto de apariencia frágil fuese capas de lastimar a Severus, pero aun más increíble fue que la sonrisa de su rostro jamás se desvaneció._

– _Sirius el te amo sin embargo tu lo traicionaste con James una de las personas a las que mas quería, no vengas a hacer el papel de una persona herida, eso no te queda._

_Al terminar de hablar Sergueit suelta la mano de Black se retira, al estar a una cierta distancia el joven de ojos grises mete sus delgadas manos entre su cabello pelirrojo para sobar su herida._

_Sergueit se encuentra caminando en el bosque prohibido tratando de liberar tensión, además deseaba aclarar sus sentimientos por Lupin; el sabia que lo amaba pero, ¿Remus lo amaba a él? esa intriga rodeaba a todos sus demás pensamientos. Se sentía abrumado y en cierto modo desolado, ya que creía que se había aprovechado del joven niño que se encontraba confundido, todas estas ideas inundaban su mente y no se percato de que la lúgubre noche se acercaba y con ella una de los peligros más grandes, un ogro de la montaña había escapado de la custodia de un hechicero, el aviso llego a Hogwarts a eso de las seis de la tarde, para entonces Sergueit se encontraba a mitad de su travesía. Dumbledore cita a todos sus alumnos, para verificar que todos estén en el instituto, al momento de hacer la revisión el profesor se da cuenta de que le faltan dos alumnos, los maestros se alteran un poco y salen en busca de estos jóvenes._

_Durante unas horas el pelirrojo vagó por el bosque hasta hallarse frete a frente con el ogro que de inmediato lanzo un alarido y ataca al joven, que salta con gran agilidad a un árbol en donde se refugia tan sólo por unos segundos ya que el ogro reinicia su ataque, el pelirrojo trata de esquivarlo pero resbala así que cae del árbol quedando inconsciente. Cuando despierta se encuentra en una cama sobre un lecho de plumas muy reconfortante, pasa una de sus manos por la cabeza y nota que tiene un vendaje en esta, unos pasos comienzan a sonar, el pelirrojo se levanta de inmediato y se pone en una posición de ataque, conforme se acercan los pasos una figura se logra divisar por la pequeña fogata que se hallaba en aquel sitio._

_Un joven de cabello negro y largo aparece ante el joven de ojos grises _

– _¿Quién eres tú? - Pregunta Sergueit con tono de voz un poco nervioso _

– _Soy Snape ¿acaso ya no me recuerdas? _

– _¿Debería? _

– _No, lamentablemente no – El tono de voz del chico de cabello negro cambia y se torna un poco tímido, decepcionado._

– _Sergueit –Habla Severus que no sabe que hacer _

– _¿Qué sucede?_

– _Aaaaaaaaah… te… encuentras bien _

– _Si amigo no te preocupes, pero ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi salvador?_

– _Soy Snape –Contesta un poco tímido _

– _Ah… ya lo recuerdo eres el chico que siempre anda sólo verdad _

_Severus se sonroja y asiente can la cabeza agradeciendo la oscuridad del refugio afirmando aquella pregunta, después se da vuelta para que el pelirrojo no sede cuenta , pero es inútil aquel joven de hermosa apariencia ve todo sin embargo no dice nada. Los dos jóvenes empiezan a hablar de varias cosas y una de ellas era el porque Severus se hallaba en el bosque a ésas horas, para lo cual le respondió._

– _Lo que sucede es que me encontraba un poco preocupado por… - El joven permanece callado por unos segundos, hasta que el pelirrojo le dice – Sino quieres decirme el por que no importa – Mientras dice esto le muestra una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, que provoca que Severus se sonroje, lo cual le causa risa a Sergueit; indignado Snape gira la cabeza y le comenta – ¡No encuentro lo gracioso en esto! – El pelirrojo se detiene de golpe y se disculpa, pero pone un rostro que presentaba un semblante de ternura, tranquilidad y lo que cautivo a Snape un ligero brillo en sus ojos._

– _Snape discúlpame no fue mi intención…_

– _No te preocupes _

– _Y en que estabas _

– _Bueno salí y te encontré con aquel ogro así que fui a ayudarte y te traje aquí y bueno te encontré despierto._

– _Solo tengo una duda, eh ¿Como pudiste con el ogro? – Antes de que pudiera contestar unas luces a lo lejos se logran ver y minutos después se aparecen un grupo de profesores que comienzan a regañarlos y se los llevan a tirones. Al llegar al castillo Dumbledore regaña a los niños y los castiga sin salidas, lo cual parece ser que no les afecto mucho._

_Al llegar el alba Lupin se levanta de inmediato y corre a ver a Sergueit y curiosamente Severus hacia lo mismo, el joven castaño llega primero a la habitación del pelirrojo y la abre con cautela y se introduce a esta, Snape ve todo y el corazón se le hace pedazos, pero sigue ahí. _

_Remus se sienta a un lado de Sergueit asiendo que este despierte._

– _¿Qué quieres Lupin? - Pregunta algo adormilado _

– _Solo quería saber como estabas – Mientras lo dice besa la frente del joven con gran ternura, que logra que una sonrisa del pelirrojo salga._

– _No deberías de estar aquí le susurra al oído y tomándolo del cuello lo jala hacia su regazo y lo acuesta en sima de el y comienza a besarlo, Severus desde la puerta ve todo y en ese momento se quería morir , quería tomar a Lupin y deshacerse de el para así estar con el pelirrojo, deseaba ser él el que estuviera en sima de Sergueit, le apetecía tomar los labios del pelirrojo entre los suyos , pero lamentablemente eso no era posible, así que decide marcharse a su dormitorio y olvidarse de su ¿ amor platónico?._

_Un año transcurrió Severus seguía dolido por lo que vio aquel amanecer Sergueit y Lupin permanecían siempre juntos, hasta que una tarde de primavera Remus se encuentra con Black en el patio y recuerda viejos momentos._

– _Lupin perdóname ya no se que hacer todo aquel año sin ti me dolió mucho, ya no soporto más este dolor que carcome por dentro - Sirius se arrodilla y comienza a llorar a los pies del castaño que tan solo se limita a escuchar _

– _Basta Sirius tu mejor que nadie sabe que te quiero, que no soporto estar un segundo sin ti pero… tu…y….James Potter me traicionaron y eso yo no lo tolero pero…. No se yo… - Y mientras dice esto Sergueit esta escuchando todo. _

_Black se levanta del suelo y toma entre sus brazos a Remus y comienza a besarlo y acariciar su delicado torso y ante esta situación Lupin responde, no puede ocultar ya lo que siente, desea a Black y cederá por el, solo por el. Ante esta situación que es observada desde lejos por el pelirrojo; Sergueit no esta molesto, al contrario hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y se retira pensativo _

_-"Que es lo que sucede debería de estar molesto pero no estoy feliz por Lupin es un chico lindo agradable que me movió en poco, pero él aquel sujeto, porque no me lo puedo sacar de la mente, por que, solo estuve con el una noche, demonios no entiendo" – De sus pensamientos sale al momento de que se tropieza con un joven de esbelto figura y un cabello tan oscuro como la noche sin luna._

– _Disculpa no quise… - Sergueit alza la mirada y ve que el sujeto que se esta disculpando es el hombre de sus pensamientos_

– _¿Tu? Que haces aquí _

– _Solo camino_

– _Yo quiero….decirte que….tu…me…_

– _¿Sergueit desde cuando estas con Lupin? "Diablos que estoy asiendo por que le pregunte eso" _

_Sergueit toma su compostura y le observa – Eso no es de tu incumbencia -" Carajo que me pasa porque le conteste eso"_

– _Disculpa no quise ofenderte "Debí de suponerlo ama a Lupin yo no tengo oportunidad" – Snape da media vuelta para retirarse, Sergueit lo quiere detener pero no lo hace ya que esta muy ocupado pensando en la figura esbelta que se aleja. Al estar perdiendo la figura reacciona y sale corriendo, cuando lo alcanza lo toma del brazo y lo jala con tal fuerza que al estar dándose la vuelta termina por azotarlo contra una pared._

– _Lo siento no quise lastimarte yo solo quería detenerte y decirte que yo te amo, sonara extraño pero no te he podido olvidar desde aquella noche, yo…._

– _Que diablos estas diciendo _

– _Si lo soy pero me enamore de ti y si tu no correspondes a mis sentimientos yo lo entiendo pero, lo que siento es puro lo juro._

– _¿Y Lupin? ¿Acaso el no es tu pareja? _

– _No, ya no, el ama a Black, no a mí – Sergueit pone su mano en la mejilla de Severus_

– _No hagas eso, yo…no soy como tu… yo…._

_Sergueit al oír estas palabras queda catatonico, no escapas de entender lo que Snape le dice como que aquella persona tan especial no siente lo mismo, no le queda más remedio que retirarse y conforme se aleja Snape no se mueve y se insulta asimismo hasta que se arma de valor y grita._

– _SERGUEIT… YO…TE… ¡AMO! _

_Al escuchar esto Sergueit se detiene de golpe y regresa de inmediato con él y lo toma de su delicada y frágil cintura y lo recarga contra una pared y comienza a besarlo, aquel momento perduro por varios minutos y por varios años en la mente de los dos jóvenes._

_Al día siguiente Lupin va con Sergueit para contarle lo que paso con Black y le confiesa que lo sintió por el fue una mentira que solamente lo utilizó como consuelo, al escuchar estas palabras el pelirrojo baja la cabeza y da media vuelta pidiéndole al castaño que se retire que jamás vuelva a buscarlo lo cual acepta Remus y se aleja._

_La relación de Snape y Sergueit tiene un aire de ternura y deseo combinados con un toque de dulzura. _


End file.
